Raving of the Daleks: A Song Parody
by Lord Pyron
Summary: The Daleks take over the earth! A survivor wakes up 28 days after the attack, only to find that everyday EXTERMINATE!


Hello all! In order to understand this, Italics means it's part of the story. Bold means it's song parody lyrics.

Now then, on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>The setting is a city, at a time not far from now.<em>

_The air is dead with silence, not even a cat's meow._

_Cars are strewn about the road, some burnt jet black by fires._

_The only movement seen is sparks from fallen telephone wires._

_A lone man stumbles out onto the dark abandoned streets,_

_Looking desperately around to ask anyone he meets_

_What had happened in the previous month that he had been unconscious_

_(28 days to be exact, according to his digital watches)._

_But suddenly a figure shows, coming from behind the wreckage_

_It looks a bit like a salt shaker…but ornamented with tech-age_

_A clawed arm and a narrow stick protrudes from its mid-piece_

_Two lights flash above an eyestalk, and globes decorate its feet_

_The man prepares to call to it, "Hey, What's going on man!"_

_But he's roughly pulled aside to hide behind a fallen mini-van_

_Another man in a tattered suit lays down some verbal shame:_

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Are you completely insane?"_

"_Ever since they landed here, every day it's 'EXTERMINATE'!_

_Japan, dead. UK, dead. Everybody. The whole world!" He says, his eyes afraid,_

"_They roast you with their lasers! There's nothing left but bones-!"_

_But then he was cut off as a sound echoed over the discarded homes_

_Some sort of back beat washed through the air,_

_And filled all minds with sheer white terror._

_As hundreds of robots rose to the beat_

_As humans ran on their tiny little feet_

_..._

_The Daleks landed here on earth to kill this planet dead_

_The beat is actually encoded commands. This is what they said:_

_..._

Dalek Commands:

**Dalek rock is in the stars tonight**

**Everybody here is going to die**

**Death and destruction we will leave behind**

**Everybody's getting blown sky high!**

**Dalek ships fly through the stars tonight!**

**We're not leaving anything alive**

**Death and destruction we will leave behind**

**Make sure everything is…EXTERMINATED!**

**...**

_At this the strange man lapses into a fit of exposition_

_While the lone man looks for shelter. A worthy expedition._

_..._

Strange man:

**Daleks flying all through skies,**

**EXTERMINATE all they despise!**

**Inferior species they replace!**

**As Daleks think they're the superior race!**

**They raze the planet as they go**

**Cause filth and vermin live below**

**Their Gunsticks fire with a SKREEEE sound**

**Your skeletons will hit the ground!**

_..._

_SKREEEEE!_

_The strange man falls, burned and dead, his corpse upon the ground_

_The daleks yell a battle cry to all humans who may be around:_

...

Dalek:

**CEASE AND DESIST, this chase makes us grow weary**

**There will be no escape from our endless fury!**

**The Daleks reign supreme!**

**Resistance is useless, there's no point in trying!**

**The only thing that you are superior at is DYING!**

**OBEY!**

...

Dalek Commands:

**Dalek rock is in the stars tonight**

**Everybody here is going to die**

**Death and destruction we will leave behind**

**Everybody's getting blown sky high!**

**Dalek ships fly through the stars tonight!**

**We're not leaving anything alive**

**Death and destruction we will leave behind**

**Make sure everything is…EXTERMINATED!**

**Every day EXTERMINATE!**

_..._

_The lone man runs quick as he can, among the fallen and dead_

_And while he runs, the beat in the air sinks this into his head:_

**...**

**Stop this chase, and let us destroy your mind, your thoughts erased**

**Emotions are useless, don't be mad. So stop. Hating is bad.**

**It's just one shot for you**

**(It's painless)**

**There's nothing you can do**

**(Don't mess around)**

**You don't want to see**

**(Obey us)**

**What hell we can make be**

**(You're dead now)**

_..._

_SKREEEEE!_

_..._

Dalek Commands:

**Fly up, Shoot down, kill all humans on the ground! **_**[3x]**_

**Raze the planet to the ground! **_**[2x]**_

**OB-EY! **_**[9x]**_

**Raze the planet to the ground!**

**Obey! Obey! Obey! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!**

**Dalek rock is in the stars tonight**

**Everybody here is going to die**

**Death and destruction we will leave behind**

**Everybody's getting blown sky high!**

* * *

><p>Now watch this youtube vid: watch?v=H2a-dGFqYOM<p> 


End file.
